From Now 'Till Forever
by YueSoEul
Summary: He made a promise, he came back to see her first. But, a promise to meet does not equal a promise of forever. He knew that and she knew that. Still, making another promise is not as easy as it sounds. He kept his silence, she kept on waiting. How long can they play the game?
1. You're The First Person I Come To See

The class was finally over for the day and now Ga Eul found herself walking side by side with Yi Jeong. There were no words exchanged, none since they had left the classroom. He had sat with her and her students until the final bell. He had taught them how to roll the clay and laugh with them. He had even answered their many, if not endless questions. He had done so patiently and he hadn't even brought up the blunder earlier where her student had asked an unnecessary question and embarrassed her in the process. "About..." Ga Eul began and stopped when she realized Yi Jeong had started to speak as well. Awkward, was the best term to describe the situation they were in.

"Ladies first," Yi Jeong said, allowing Ga Eul to speak her mind. Watching her anxious was not a sight he was hoping to see. He was looking forward to see her smile, hearing her laughter but so far he hadn't dared to hope for more. Ga Eul nodded, she was fiddling with her fingers trying to form a proper sentence in her head. "About what my student said," She began, her palms were sweating and she was going down like a nervous wreck. She had pictured in her head a million times and not once had she pictured him walking into her class. She felt stupid.

"They didn't know what they're talking about," Ga Eul said, she was swallowing hard. She wasn't sure how Yi Jeong would react; he hadn't reacted to the statement at all. In fact, he had spent the entire evening talking about everything else but. It was Sweden this, the delicacy, pottery and many other things but how her student had referred him as her boyfriend. Ga Eul could feel her face burned remembering the scene. "That's fine," Yi Jeong stated causing Ga Eul to focus her attention to him, staring into his eyes. "They are kids after all," He added and it was not the follow up Ga Eul had wanted to hear but she didn't show her disappointment. She had gotten better to hide those.

"So, have you found your soul mate yet?" Yi Jeong asked immediately after, changing the subject was never a good sign. Ga Eul could feel her heart sank; it was like as if it had dropped to the bottom of the abyss. "Not yet," Ga Eul managed. Yi Jeong was still the same, she must have had put too much hope that when he should return to her that he would change. That he would run to her and kiss her worries away. She had hoped he would – She didn't know how many times she had hoped but she knew many of them involving him telling her that he felt the way she did.

"Good," Yi Jeong spoke again. _Good? _Ga Eul knew she shouldn't allow it, to hope but she did and she was sent crushing again. "You should have time to accompany me on my tour, it's been a while since I've been back and I'm sure a lot had changed," Yi Jeong added nonchalantly. It was as if he hadn't noticed what he was doing to her. It was like he was there to toy with her emotion. Ga Eul vowed to herself that she was not going to cry, no, she was braver than she was four years ago. She had waited for him and yet he still didn't return her feelings.

"I'm only available until the next good looking guy walk by," Ga Eul replied, trying her very best to pull a playful tone. She must have succeeded because as soon as she finished Yi Jeong started to laugh. She allowed him to continue to laugh and nurse her heart silently when she put on a show and laugh along with him. "There's a better looking guy out there?" Yi Jeong asked with his infamous lopsided smile playing on his face. Ga Eul couldn't quite catch her breath but she managed a reply nonetheless; "Narcissist," She stuck her tongue out and made a face causing Yi Jeong to laugh again.

"We're going to see Jan Di later today, Jun Pyo told us it would be important for us to be there," Yi Jeong stated, the mention of Jan Di's name lighten up the mood and sparked a sudden interest in Ga Eul. "Can I come?" Ga Eul asked before she could stop herself from doing just that and surely enough, it caused Yi Jeong to smile broadly. "Why else do you think I'm here?" Yi Jeong stated in a matter-of-fact tone. _Oh! So that's why he's here_. Ga Eul thought, she should have known better to hope that he was there to keep his promise to her four years ago. Ga Eul couldn't deny the fact that she was disappointed that he wasn't there for her.

"When are we leaving?" Ga Eul asked, not bothering to answer Yi Jeong's question. It was safe to talk about Jan Di and the impending trip rather than about him or her. It would only cause her to want more than he was willing to give which was nothing. Plus, she hadn't had the time to meet her friend lately, what with her classes and her teaching. Their usual conversation had been held over the phone instead of face to face as well. It was going to be great to see Jan Di again; it should take her mind off of Yi Jeong, at least temporarily.

"Now, my car's right over there," Yi Jeong said, pointing at the direction of a new made Ferrari parked just a few meters away from where they were standing. It was parked farther from the school, he must have taken the time to walk there and she couldn't help but felt slightly grateful he hadn't barge in with such expensive ride. She would never hear the end of who he was and what relationship they were having from her colleague if he had. She wouldn't know what to tell them, she wouldn't be able to answer the questions because she didn't know what he was to her. Was he a friend? He was too close to be one.

"Now?" Ga Eul snapped, finally processing her runaway thought. "I have to change, I've been with preschoolers all day you know," She stated, horrified at the thought of seeing her friend looking like a mess. Yi Jeong decided what Ga Eul said was funny and started to laugh. She looked beautiful but he couldn't tell her that, not without giving her hope of things he wasn't willing to offer. He was still unsure of his own feelings, himself at that. He had quit his womanizing days, in some ways he had remained faithful to her but it was not as easy to allow the words fall from his lips.

"I've sorted that out," Yi Jeong replied simply. She shouldn't be surprised, but she was anyway. It wasn't the fact that he could snap his fingers and get anything delivered even out in the wilderness. It was the fact that he knew her size. Saying that he had it all sorted out, it was like he knew her more than she knew herself. "Sorted that out?" Ga Eul asked suspiciously, inviting that mischievous grin on Yi Jeong's face. "Yes, I've sorted it all out, now come on," He answered with such great ambiguity that Ga Eul didn't know what to think. Yet, she allowed him to pull her along towards the car and sat in the passenger side when he opened it for her. She waited for him to close it and run around to his side before driving off.


	2. You Look Wonderful Tonight

"I'll pick you up in a couple of hours, Ji Hoo wanted the four of us to gather first before tonight," That was the last thing Yi Jeong had told her ten minutes ago when he had dropped her off to meet a group of people, who she learned right away, would be the team that would be helping her get ready for an event. That was the catch, she didn't know what was the event and no one would tell her anything. Seeing that she had no choice, Ga Eul decided to just go with it and allow herself to be prep and ready, from manicures, make up, dresses – head to toe. She didn't know how long it took but at least two hours must have passed because by the time she walked out of the fitting room to try her dress on for size, Yi Jeong was already sitting in one of the chair with a magazine in his hand.

Surprised by his sudden reappearance, Ga Eul was at lost for words. She stood standing, pulling on her dress even though it was a nice long dinner dress and the only part exposed was her shoulders. Yi Jeong looked up just in time and offered a smile. "Peach looks good on you," He commented casually, putting aside the magazine in his hand before getting up. "Shall we?" He asked, walking closer to her, offering his hand when he was near enough. He made no further comment about her looks, opting to drink in Ga Eul's beauty instead.

Ga Eul didn't notice it, the fact that Yi Jeong eyes traveled to look at her. After so much hesitation, she finally took his hand, they had to get going or whatever planned was going to be disrupted by their late appearance. They bid the staff farewell and went on their way without another word. Ga Eul would have said something more if her mind wasn't elsewhere. It was good that her legs seemed to have its own mind as she trotted along the path Yi Jeong led hear towards his car.

"Where are we going?" Ga Eul found her voice after the car turn away from the boutique. "To go and see Jan Di and everyone else," Yi Jeong replied. He had diligently kept his eyes on the road and tried not to steal time to look at Ga Eul through the mirror. She was fiddling with her dress and trying to look outside at the passing view instead of studying Yi Jeong's face. "And where exactly are we meeting them?" Ga Eul asked, not looking at Yi Jeong's face. She could hear him chuckle but he did not answer her question. Instead, he kept driving.

"We're here," Yi Jeong said after a while, stopping in front of a great double gate that opened for them almost immediately. Ga Eul couldn't help but let out an involuntarily cry. She was still not used to the lavish lifestyle despite having been apart of it on and off over the years. She had even remained in contact with Woo Bin and even that she had see to that he would keep the elite lifestyle to a minimal around her. He had complied, in fact, Woo Bin was probably the only the other member of F4 aside fro Ji Hoo that tolerate what they dubbed as 'commoner ways'.

"Exactly where are we?" Ga Eul asked, her hands propped over the dashboard as she looked out at the long road heading to a great big house. It was of modern build and could have been as big as the White House, but it wasn't like Ga Eul would know the difference. "Song Estate," Yi Jeong answered simply as if it was some common knowledge. "Song?" Ga Eul asked, confused and turned to look at Yi Jeong. "It's Woo Bin-sunbea's home?" She added, now even more confused. Why would they even go to the Song Estate in the first place?

"One of his family homes," Yi Jeong corrected. "We're holding the get together here," He added, explaining the trip. It was not his idea, apparently after he had left for Sweden, Jun Pyo leaving for America and Ji Hoo left to attend medical school, Woo Bin had found himself to be quite lonely. Having all the four of them finally back in the same country and time zone, he had gone a little bit overbroad. But, that wasn't the only reason. Jan Di might have yet to agree to Jun Pyo's proposal but being a little too positive, Woo Bin had decided it wouldn't hurt to hold a party anyway.

"Okay," Ga Eul nodded, but she still didn't the reason why the get together was held at the Song Estate instead of some other places. The car came to a stop and the doors on both sides were open almost instantaneously by two mean in dark suits. The look on their face was blank and Ga Eul had to fight a shiver down. "Mister So, Miss Chu," An older woman appeared to great them. Ga Eul turned to Yi Jeong to inquire whether it was Woo Bin's mother but didn't get far when the woman spoke again. "Young Master Song and your friends are waiting in the lounge," That pretty much answered Ga Eul's question and she kept her mouth shut as she followed Yi Jeong closely towards the direction pointed by the woman.

It was a big house, another big house that could easily intimidate Ga Eul. She hated it, the fact that they could never just hang around the places she was used too. In many ways, Jan Di and her was alike, they had always preferred to keep living their life in a simple way. But, maybe she wasn't as frugal as Jan Di as she would occasionally allow herself a treat or two, but, more or less she had always lived within her means. Mansions, expensive designer clothes had never been part of it. Intimidated by the thought, Ga Eul kept close to Yi Jeong as she walked, but, not wanting to be betrayed by her wave of emotions, she tried to keep a bit of distance as well. Yi Jeong, noticing her uneasiness couldn't help but grin.

Finally, after it seemed like an eternity, the arrived at a large room where Ga Eul noticed all of their friends had gathered. Jan Di looked beautiful in her simple dress and all of the F4 were back in their formal attire. It was as if they were having a grown up dinner party and was told to stick to the dress conduct. Jan Di squealed the moment she spotted Ga Eul entering the room and jumped to hug her friend causing the room to erupt in laughter and Jun Pyo to irritably stated; "Yah! How come she got a hug and I don't?" The expression on Jun Pyo's was priceless prolonging the humour that was created by Jan Di.

Jan Di, to Ga Eul's surprised stuck her tongue out playfully and divert her attention to Ga Eul. "I haven't seen you in months," She said sounding both happy and sad at the same time, inviting a small smile on Ga Eul's face. Growing up had caused them to loose time to spend with each other like they used to. There were their responsibilities and job as well as studies. In short, despite living in the same city, Jan Di and Ga Eul felt like they had been living in separate continent. "It's good to see you again," Ga Eul said truthfully. Well, she was going to ask if Jan Di was going to be free for coffee next week before Yi Jeong had picked her up, but knowing how erratic work and study can be for Jan Di, she doubted it would have worked out. So, Ga Eul was pretty much glad to have met her friend.

"We have to go out for movies or coffee sometimes soon," Jan Di stated happily, pulling Ga Eul into the room. It was a nicely decorated room of which Ga Eul thought look a whole lot like a sitting room. Everything in it as far as Ga Eul could guess could have probably been extremely expensive yet there was that air of comfort weaved into the design. "Well, you'd have to make time first," Ga Eul replied playfully. "Yah... I didn't mean to cancel the last time, or the time before that..." Jan Di responded, trailing off on her words inviting another smile on Ga Eul's face. She knew Jan Di was destined to do great things, ever since they were kids, how Jan Di would protect the people around her. "I know," Ga Eul brushed off the topic.


	3. If I Ask Nicely, Would You Dance With Me

"I know it's all and nice to see you again, Jan Di, but, what are we doing here?" Ga Eul finally asked after exchanging a few updates with Jan Di. It was a jumbled up small talks to which Jan Di was completely happy to have and ignoring the F4 when she did. "Finally, they realize we're still here," Woo Bin said playfully as he tried to pull a serious look, to Ga Eul's surprised, Jan Di stuck her tongue out and Woo Bin was laughing. Well, maybe they haven't grown up by that much. "So, why are we here?" Ga Eul repeated her question. She had to get their attention back or it they would drift off with another set of conversation.

"Oh, that," Woo Bin said, as if surprised to have some finally asking the purpose of them gathering. "This is Jun Pyo's welcome back party as well as an almost engagement party for him as well," He explained word by word as if was reading out of a script. It took a while for Ga Eul to digest the information and when she finally did her eyes widened in surprise. "You're engaged?" She asked excitedly, she might be surprised but she was definitely happy to hear the news. "Whatever happened to 'we object'?" Jan Di blurted out, not answering Ga Eul's question; instead she was bringing back the rest of the F4's sudden appearance earlier before she could properly accept or decline Jun Pyo's proposal.

"You guys objected?" Ga Eul sounded surprised, looking from one face to the next. "We had to, it was too tacky, a proposal on the beach with the sunset as the backdrop," Woo Bin stated and laughed at the statement. Ga Eul's eye widened again, _they cannot be serious! _She thought in her head. "Plus, he never asked us if it was okay to pop the question to our Jan Di," Woo Bin added, but he was trying to sound a bit more serious. "_Our Jan Di?" _Jun Pyo was on his feet with an unfathomable expression on his face. "Who are you to call her yours, she's mine," Gu Jun Pyo's voice was high, in fact almost octave from the surprise.

"I'm not anyone's," Jan Di countered impatiently. Sometimes she still can't get over the possessiveness the F4 have over her. It was like she had suddenly become their pet or something. Ga Eul on the other hand, wasn't sure whether she should laugh or feel sorry for Jan Di. "Besides, I never accepted," Jan Di added nonchalantly. The look on Jun Pyo's face was priceless that Ga Eul had to bite down her tongue just to keep from laughing. "What?" Jun Pyo said, sounding as if he was constipating. "Yah! Who else are you going to marry but me?" He added, shooting a dirty look at Ji Hoo who raised both his hands as if admitting defeat and thus started a long argument between him and Jan Di with their best friends as the backdrop. Fortunately (or unfortunately really) all of their friends were used to it that they could only smirk at the sight.

"So, what about you guys?" Woo Bin's attention was turned towards Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. To her surprised, Yi Jeong had casually stood behind her when Jan Di was up from her seat to start arguing with Jun Pyo. An amused expression was playing on Yi Jeong's lips. "What about?" Yi Jeong asked back casually. He doesn't seem fazed or commented anything despite the suggestive tone Woo Bin was using. Ji Hoo on the other hand was watching them with the corner of his eyes, his eyebrows arched as if he was trying to say;_ you're going to play that card?_ Ga Eul opted to remain silent as the great once said; _when in doubt, remain silent._ Ji Hoo was too perceptive for his own good and Ga Eul didn't want him to read her obvious disappointment.

"Any plans now that you're back?" It was Ji Hoo's turn to ask and it was obvious his question was directed to Yi Jeong as Jan Di and Jun Pyo were still busy arguing with one another. Ga Eul had to suppress a sigh; _at least they're communicating, _she thought to herself. "No, I thought I'd go sight seeing first," Yi Jeong answered casually. "Doesn't sound like you to do that," Woo Bin commented. It was true and even Ga Eul knew that. She remembered the trips they had gone on along with their friends to which she was stuck with him. He didn't even do any typical tourist act, not even bother to take pictures to commemorate the trip.

"I know," Yi Jeong said, still too casual and Ji Hoo was sitting up straight as if sensing the interesting way the conversation was heading. "But, Ga Eul insisted there was a lot about Seoul that have changed since I was last here and offered to be my tour guide," He added and Ga Eul felt like nodding until she realized how her name was weaved into as the person who had suggested the idea. "I never said that!" She complained, remembering how the conversation was earlier. It was him who had indifferently asked her to be his unofficial tour guide. It was absurd seeing how he could just ask one of his drivers to drive him anywhere or update him on all the new locations of shows that had come and go during the time he was away.

Ga Eul turned to look at Yi Jeong almost immediately to confront him. There was one thing about making her even sicklier in love with him and another to use her like she was his own personal slave. "I, never, said, that," Ga Eul stated emphasizing on each word. Irritated how Yi Jeong was being a prick for saying it was her idea instead of his. "Where are you two planning to go first?" Ji Hoo asked simply, he didn't sound overly interested. It was more like he was attempting to sound curious enough so that Yi Jeong would bite. "I don't know," Yi Jeong answered simply, his gaze was matching Ga Eul and she could feel her face burning.

"Where are we going first, Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong asked, not breaking the eye contact. From the other side of the room Jan Di and Jun Pyo had stopped fighting, well, it was more her putting her foot on the break to stop the conversation as she sense the tense air that was not caused by her. "Nam –" Ga Eul was about to spat back but her answer was cut short. "Yah! Yi Jeong, stop picking on Ga Eul," Jan Di's voice boomed across the room. Trust Jan Di to come to the rescue when necessary, Ga Eul could only her breath, Yi Jeong was going to get an earful from Jan Di and it almost made it worth it.

"Okay, okay, why don't we just proceed to dinner?" Woo Bin said, trying to salvage the situation. There would be blood if he had not stepped in when he did, that much Ga Eul realized when she noticed the look on Jan Di's eyes. Yi Jeong was close to receive one of Jan Di's infamous kick. For a moment, Ga Eul had hoped that Woo Bin hadn't stepped in and that Jan Di had kicked some senses into Yi Jeong. Still, even as she thought of it she knew she had to fight her own battles and can't keep on counting on Jan Di to rescue her.

"It's fine Jan Di, I'll live," Ga Eul said to her friend but her gaze did not darted towards Jan Di, instead, she was rolling her eyes at Yi Jeong who in turned started to laugh slightly. He was having fun at her expense and she was starting to dread it. "Alright, let's just eat," Woo Bin butted in again. At the back of her mind Ga Eul groaned, dressing all up just to have dinner. She would never get used to the idea of how her friends were living. She would have been perfectly happy eating dinner in her pajamas as it hung loosely on her.


	4. I Wish, I Wish I Could Tell You

Dinner went on without a hitch. For some odd reason or for his own personal humour, Ji Hoo had taken the liberty to claim the empty seat beside Yi Jeong instead of the one directly in front of him. Everyone was conspiring against her and Ga Eul was convinced of that. So, Ga Eul was stuck sitting across from Yi Jeong, looking at his mischievous smile which he would flash at her when he thought no one was looking. She, in turn would stick her tongue out or roll her eyes in respond. It didn't help to make him stop; in fact, it only caused Yi Jeong to grin and continue to mess with her. _Aish! _Ga Eul complained in her head. He was driving her crazy and no one seemed to notice. Okay, or so she thought because she was too busy silently arguing with Yi Jeong and him with her that they missed how two sets of eyes belonging to Ji Hoo and Woo Bin was on them, watching.

It didn't even cross Ga Eul's mind about the problem regarding her transportation until it was late into the night and everyone seemed to realize it was time to disperse. She had come in with Yi Jeong but at the rate how things are going, Ga Eul would rather not be stuck with him. Her eyes darted towards Woo Bin pleadingly but it was as if he had lost his ability to read her mind, he didn't budge. Instead, he turned towards Ji Hoo and started to talk animatedly about opening a hospital and some gala they were to attend sometime next week. "Maybe by that time Jan Di would come as Gu Jun Pyo's fiancée?" He said suggestively, arching his eyebrows towards the couple. Jun Pyo was obviously grinning and Jan Di was red as a tomato.

"Are you coming?" Yi Jeong's voice shook her back to reality but Ga Eul did not answer. She was hoping that she could catch a ride with someone else. She would even tolerate Gu Jun Pyo if Jan Di had offered, but, nothing, even when she was praying really hard at the back of her mind. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin had distracted her with questions and tease her even further. She was arguing with them now as oppose to Gu Jun Pyo, but, it wasn't like he was taking her side either. Ga Eul could hear Yi Jeong chuckling and turned promptly. She was stuck with him, she wouldn't have minded it so much but being around him was getting to her. She was not going to cry.

"I don't think they're paying attention," Yi Jeong said pointedly and Ga Eul rolled her eyes again. She could feel the tension build in her head which was not surprising considering the number of times she was rolling her eyes in one night. Ga Eul was even sure that her eyes would pop out of its socket at one point. She grunted, considering all of her other options. It was too late to take a bus and she had no idea where the bus station was in the first place. She could always take the taxi but she wasn't even sure how much it would cost.

"Jan Di, I'm leaving now," Ga Eul voice trailed but none of the four was paying attention as they continued on with their banter leaving Ga Eul huffing her way towards the direction where Yi Jeong was standing. Yi Jeong was smiling, he was enjoying his night and it had been a while since he had laughed so hard. Being around Ga Eul was definitely good for him. Better than he would have liked to admit, but she was changing him – she had changed him. She just didn't know it yet; at least, he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. She was too important to trifle with.

xxxxx

"You're quiet," Yi Jeong stated. His hands were on the wheels but every now and then he would steal a glance at Ga Eul. She was miles away in her thoughts and wasn't even giving him a second look. He had hoped that she would not look away the moment he had appeared before him, but he had messed it up by playing with her head. No other girls would be waiting for him so diligently after four years abroad. Ga Eul was different in so many ways, but he was still playing a game. He figured she deserved more than just a declaration of love, he was a Casanova after all, and he planned to woo her.

"There's nothing to talk about," Ga Eul replied but her gaze was not on him, it was at the passing scenery and for a moment Yi Jeong found that he was envious. "Nothing?" He managed, stealing another glance as he took a turn on the road. "Nothing," She confirmed causing Yi Jeong to smile. Ga Eul was angry with him and he could guess as to why. But, he loved the game even more. "Hmm... I thought there would be a lot to talk about after four years," He said thoughtfully and that earned him a slap on his shoulder. He didn't see that one coming, Ga Eul resorting to cause him physical pain, but at least it was getting him the attention he was looking for, so, he laughed.

"Yah!" Ga Eul groaned, annoyed that she was not taken seriously. "How do you like teaching?" Yi Jeong tried to start a conversation; it had felt like four thousands lifetimes had passed since he had talked to her. He wanted to spend his every day with her just to talk again, but he knew not to get ahead of himself. Four years was a long time and he had to start all over again. "I love it, the children helped me see the world in a different way," Ga Eul answered after a moment passed, she could see Yi Jeong nodded from the corner of her eyes. She had been trying to avoid looking at him all night, thanks to her student; she might have to avoid him altogether for the rest of their lives.

Four years ago, before he left for Sweden, he had promised to come and see her when he came back. She would be the first person he said. But, then he had pointed out that was if she hadn't found her soul mate. It wasn't hard, she knew with all her heart that that person was him and had waited. Still, he didn't exactly declare his love for her, not in so many words. So, she was left guessing day in and day out. Apart of her was ecstatic while another was dreading it. She had turned down several dates for him and the thought of him and he didn't even know it. That frustrated her. He had made her wait without saying so much that he wanted her to wait and how he was acting as if he was just an old friend.

"Figures," Yi Jeong spoke with a grin on his face, that grin that was starting to annoy Ga Eul. "What?" She asked harshly. "The innocent teaching the pure children," Yi Jeong replied easily. He was happy that they were talking to some extent. "Yah! You're teasing me again," Ga Eul protested, slapping him hard on his shoulder again. If she didn't stop anytime soon, she would cause him to loose feeling in his arm or worse, he would have resort to drastic measure like pulling the car over and kiss her just to shut her up. Neither option was tempting enough. And one would hurt Ga Eul if he wasn't sincere.

xxxxx

At last, after it seemed like forever, they arrived in front of the apartment Ga Eul had been living since three years ago. She didn't even bother asking how he knew so much about her. Knowing Yi Jeong, it was probably obtained through his friends and Woo Bin would probably be the one giving up her location. "Goodnight, I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten," Yi Jeong said, winking, the driver side window was down. Ga Eul turned to protest but Yi Jeong was already driving off, causing her to be far more annoyed with him than she was earlier.


	5. It's An Enjoyable Age Old Game

Much to Ga Eul's dismay Yi Jeong appeared in front of her apartment door at ten as promised. He was punctual and she wasn't even ready. Her hair was bundled up in a mess and she had closed the door on his face when she noticed it was him standing. She could hear him laugh when she reopened the door after fixing her hair – rather making it slightly less messy. "You forgot, don't you?" Yi Jeong asked. A smile on his face was enough to tell Ga Eul he was amused seeing her looking like a complete mess. She wanted to rebuke his statement saying she hadn't forgotten that she was just trying to avoid it. But, it wouldn't help her case.

"No, I was just getting ready," Ga Eul stated. She had planned to stay in and relax on the weekend. After the long week at school, it felt like she deserved a break, but no, it wasn't like Yi Jeong was going to allow her the pleasure. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Yi Jeong asked his eyebrow arched and the smile was still there. He was going to be the death of her and Ga Eul knew that there was nothing she could do but tolerate Yi Jeong. "Well, I could stand here, but I'm sure you'd rather not have your neighbours see me," He added and his smile just widened.

It took a minute for the thought to sink into Ga Eul's mind. She was the nice girl; no man had ever come up to her apartment saved for the rest of the F4 provided and Jan Di was always together with them when that happened. Even that, it had been a while since any of them had visited. She had a reputation to uphold, she was a kindergarten teacher, an educator, someone who parents trust to look after their children and teach them right from wrong. No, she can't have strange men wandering in front of her apartment. The dawn of realization was heavy on Ga Eul's head that she pulled Yi Jeong into her apartment almost immediately and shut the door behind her.

Ga Eul's sudden move caused Yi Jeong to laugh as he stumbled into her apartment. It was small but decent. She was neat as well, everything was in placed. That was the first thing he noticed. "So, this is where Ga Eul lives," Yi Jeong stated as his eyes wandered to take in the view. He was never that phased when he entered, wait, and come to think of it, he had never entered a girl's house before, except for Jan Di's and that was because Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Ga Eul herself was there to help Jan Di with a makeover. None of his previous sexual encounters had ever end in the girl's personal space; he had always preferred the hotel. It was less personal, it was easier to leave. Now, he had surprised himself by standing inside a girl's house. It was a strange thing to do, especially for him.

"You can sit in there sunbea, I'll be ready in twenty minutes," Yi Jeong could hear Ga Eul speaking to him, but his eyes still wander and didn't realize when was it that Ga Eul disappeared to get ready. Ga Eul on the other hand was extremely self conscious, half cursing the fact that she would have to change in the bathroom seeing that there was no way she was going to walk passed Yi Jeong only in her towel. Still, he had to put a rush on it; the last thing she wanted was to prolong Yi Jeong's stay in her apartment. It would be bad.

Still, it took longer than Ga Eul had anticipated, she had basically run back to her room in a state of semi-dressed when she finished showering and reappeared only thirty minutes after that to find Yi Jeong was sitting flipping through the latest magazine Ga Eul had bought the week before. He doesn't seem bothered or overly interested; he was just sitting, flipping through the pages nonchalantly. "Sunbea," Ga Eul called, she was dressed and looked decent enough to go out. Her voice caused him to stir and look to her direction. Ga Eul had tried her very best to dress down, but subconsciously her mind had disagreed. She looked beautiful in a pale yellow dress with her hair half tied.

Yi Jeong was staring; he didn't even realize that he was until Ga Eul spoke again. "Sunbea?" Her voice was filled with concerned that was enough to knock some senses back into him. "Yeah, we should get going," Yi Jeong stated quickly, finding his voice and trying his hardest to hide the fact that he was feeling awkward after being caught staring. "Right, let's go," He repeated, tossing the magazine aside and started to walk towards the door. He had to keep himself in check if he didn't want to screw things up for Ga Eul. She still believed in soul mates and he still doesn't. But, he knew how fast she was becoming important to him.

Ga Eul could only follow Yi Jeong in confusion. Whatever that was on his mind, she could not read it even if she tried. He had been playing the games on and off with her that she wasn't even sure. But, she was glad at least that the moment they walked out of the apartment, no one was there. In fact, they made it to his car without a hitch; no nosy neighbour to speak off was in sight. She was lucky to get away with so much but still, Ga Eul was hoping that her luck would not run out any time soon. Being around Yi Jeong, she knew she was going to need it more than she was ever going to admit.

xxxxx

"Where are we going?" Ga Eul asked and she felt like she was fast becoming a broken record. "Sight seeing," Yi Jeong answered simply. Both of his hands were on the steering wheel and he had been avoiding the idea to look at Ga Eul. "Sight seeing," He answered absentmindedly. It was a beautiful season, spring and he wanted to do anything but stay in. His mother had expected him to fall in line and took control of the company as soon as he had returned seeing her condition was deteriorating. But, as much as he had loved his mother, there were a few things he had to do first. By a few, he had meant only one; Ga Eul.

"I know, but where exactly are we going, the destination?" Ga Eul asked desperately. Yi Jeong was not taking anything seriously and it was getting irritating. "Mount Iwangsan," Yi Jeong answered simply. It was funny, he had lived in Seoul all of his life, but there are places that even he hadn't been too. With his extensive travel across the world, his knowledge regarding to Seoul was pale in comparison. "What?" Ga Eul asked, surprised. But, she was relieved that she had put on her flats instead of her heels on her way out or else the trip would be proven disastrous. "Like I said, sightseeing," Yi Jeong said simply with a grin on his face.


	6. This Is Not A Date

They arrived safely at Mount Iwangsan and almost immediately the view took Ga Eul's breath away. She trotted out of the car and her eyes widened at the beautiful scenery the place had to offer, forgetting that she had company. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Yi Jeong spoke, she didn't turn to look at him, and instead she just nodded. Not realizing that when Yi Jeong had said that, he wasn't looking or referring to the surrounding but her. "Sunbea," Ga Eul began and she turned only to overlook Yi Jeong's gaze by a mere second. "Yes?" Yi Jeong tried to sound casual but he was relieved not to be caught staring by Ga Eul.

"Race you to the top!" Ga Eul chirped happily and was already bouncing off ahead towards the stone staircases. "Yah!" Yi Jeong screamed after her and started to break into a run as well. He didn't see that one coming, but he cannot say that he was surprised. Ga Eul had been known to have an unpredictable mood swing and as much as Yi Jeong wanted to claim that he understood her perfectly, there are times he couldn't even come close to understanding her at all. She was a force of nature he had to reconcile with and it sure did make his life a little bit more interesting to have her around.

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong called breathlessly trying to catch up with Ga Eul who was several steps ahead of him. She was faster than he had anticipated. "You're slow sunbae, that's what happens when you have too many extra-curricular activities," Ga Eul said, sticking her tongue out and giggled as she took another leap of step away from Yi Jeong. _Extra-what?_ Yi Jeong's eyes widened, he was sure he had heard it wrong but he didn't have time to ask. What does Ga Eul know about his life as of lately anyway? Nothing and it wasn't like he was telling her anything either. So, it wasn't exactly her fault if she had to assume that he was the man before he had left for Sweden. A lot had changed and he wished to tell her everything but he knew he had to take his time. He had to crawl before he can walk.

"You..." Yi Jeong said breathlessly when he finally caught up with Ga Eul. She was standing in front of a temple, praying so he had to stop. He studied her face; she looked at peace no matter how he looked at it. He wondered what was it she was praying for and for who was she praying for. Somewhere in his heart he was hoping it was him. He wanted to selfishly believe that it was him. "Slowpoke," Ga Eul said, finally, once again Yi Jeong managed to avert his eyes away from her face moments before she turned to face him. He pretended as if he was praying and signaled her to be quiet, she complied.

Yi Jeong wasn't exactly praying, his eyes might be closed but he could feel Ga Eul staring at him and he was enjoying every minute of it causing him to prolong his 'prayers'. When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed how Ga Eul was looking away as fast as she could as if she had feared to be caught in the act, that caused him to smile slightly, amused to know that he was not the only one stealing looks. "Ready to go?" Yi Jeong asked finally, he decided that it was enough humour for him at the expense of Ga Eul's sanity. "We're leaving?" Ga Eul asked, unable to hide her disappointment. They had just gotten to the place, well, it had been an hour, but she wasn't ready to leave.

Yi Jeong couldn't help but smile. It was so easy to make Ga Eul smile but he remembered how easily he could make her cry as well. The thought was enough to sober him up. "There's a great view outside, I thought we'd walk around for a bit," Yi Jeong explained and surely enough a smile decorated Ga Eul's face once again. She was pleased to know that they weren't going anywhere yet. So, they spent the rest of the morning walking about until it was way after lunch time and Ga Eul's stomach started to growl causing Yi Jeong to laugh.

"Hungry?" He asked, his tone wet with laughter. Ga Eul nodded shyly. Her stomach just had to give out on her, but she remembered how he had caused her to miss breakfast and the blaming game began in her head. "Let's go," Yi Jeong stated, leading the way to the parked car. They were pulling away from the place soon after trying to find food for Ga Eul. It didn't take long, not far from the place a street hawker had a store propped and Ga Eul successfully managed to drag Yi Jeong into it.

"Uncle, can I have some ramen?" Ga Eul ordered happily while Yi Jeong's eyes traveled around the stall. Needless to say, it was not his style to eat at such a place but he decided not to complain. "Sunbea?" Ga Eul's voice probed his consciousness making him realize that he was miles away. "Yes?" He answered simply, turning his gaze onto her. "What are you having?" She asked in her too-innocent voice making him groan inwardly. She had spent enough time with the F4 members she should have know stalls are not some place he wanted to set foot into. But, it was as if she was enjoying the idea of torturing him.

"I'll have the same," Yi Jeong said after pondering over his options. He noticed the triumphant gleam in Ga Eul's eyes but decided to dismiss it. She was the first girl that could make him do or eat something he was not used to. He had to admit, it wasn't that difficult to stomach the 'common food', not when she was there by his side. Their late lunch went on without so much trouble, in fact, they were talking again, in a civil way. The story about Ga Eul's students dominated the conversation, or rather she was and Yi Jeong was only to happy to let Ga Eul talked. Occasionally, she would ask about Sweden and he would fill her in about weather and the food.

It was going to well that Yi Jeong actually regretted the fact that the day was getting late. They had lost track of time and their late lunch was slowly dragging to dinner. "We should get going," It was Ga Eul who pointed it out after noticing the time. She was not in a hurry to end the day but she could do with some rest. Sunday would come and she wouldn't have much time to recharge by the time she got back to school and teaching a group of kindergarten students are not as easy as it may seem. In fact, it was difficult just to keep up with their energy.

"I guess we should," Yi Jeong agreed. His tone did not reflect his mood in anyway, he sounded calm but inside he was trying to prolong the day as long as possible. Yi Jeong was the first up from his seat and led the way back to the car. He was half-dragging his feet but Ga Eul didn't seem to notice it. "Where are we going tomorrow?" Yi Jeong asked. His eyes fixed on the road. "What?" Ga Eul said, surprised. She turned to look at Yi Jeong in disbelief. "Haven't we been out all day?" She said, trying to reason with him. "I still have school on Monday, I need time to recharge," She added in the same tone. Whatever it was, Ga Eul was determined to have the Sunday for herself. She had done too much playing for the week.


End file.
